Tito Banderas
The eldest son of a wealthy cattle baron, Tito Banderas has made the most of his situation and has set out to enjoy the finer things in life. Leaving the boring details of ranching to his younger siblings, Tito set out into the world and enjoys hedonistic pleasures only a man of his station could truly appreciate. Lower level people would be unable to handle the pursuits of Tito with the same kind of classy resolve. He and his companions explore the uncharted jungles and ruins of the wasteland while finding time to rescue any buxom damsels in distress. Quick with a gun and a song Tito is the Latin ladies man all the jealous Gringos hate. Biography Early Life As a young lad, Tito was brought up to be the head of his family's large ranch. However, it didn't take long to realize that spending all day ordering servants to shovel Brahmin shit sucked. Even when he was young Tito knew that ordering field hands to clean up manure was beneath him. In a manner more fitting his class Tito started ordering his younger siblings to order the field hands to clean up after the livestock. This classy delegate of responsibilities allowed Tito to pursue one of his favorite hobbies, magic. Tito fancied himself as a master of illusions and spent large sums of the ranch's revenues on all kinds of props. His favorite illusion involved a Mayan tomb and a disappearing boat. It was during these years that Tito learned sleight of hand and a little knife work. He found that his audiences were more impressed if he flung some knives around during his act. The ladies especially loved his knife work and it wasn't uncommon for Tito to bed two or three women a night when he worked in big clubs. With his fame came a host of problems as jealous magicians wanted to undermine his act. A group of impoverished illusionists from the Magicians Guild devised a scheme to rid themselves of Tito Banderas. Their first plan was to employ the services of a master inventor, a man rumored to be a madman. The magicians hoped that he would build an elaborate device that would put the Mayan tomb to shame. What they received in the end for their efforts was a nonfunctional transporter. With their first plan dashed their second plan was to disbar Tito from the guild on fabricated claims. The devious illusionists claimed that Tito had revealed the secrets of his tricks and was late on guild dues. The guild barred Tito from ever performing magic again, which was a punishment that many felt was too harsh for a seven-year-old, but the guild's decision was final. Young Adulthood After his falling out with magic Tito pursued his second love, lounge singing. This career was more lucrative than his magic act but he missed all the female attention that came from mastering magic. Tito had a proper big band group follow him around on his tours and he developed an appealing exotica sound. The exaggerated Latin, African, and Polynesian influences were big with tourists. They could travel to the relatively safe clubs Tito frequented and feel like they were getting an authentic experience. As a lounge singer, Tito found himself again in front of an audience and his sleight of hand was a sure-fire crowd pleaser. While he was prohibited from doing magic per-say, there was nothing the guild could about a bit of comedy. Tito's voice was alright, but it was his crowd work that put asses in the seats. In the lounges, Tito found a new love in lady alcohol and frequently imbibed scotch and tequila from the club owners. Life was a constant party in those carefree days of youth. With a stable music career, things looked up for Tito and his exotica jazz band. Some called Tito the Les Baxter of the Rio Grande, others the Martin Denny. Tito himself imagined his music group as an Arthur Lyman type ensemble. Unfortunately, his carefree days of chems, women and big band swing would take an eventful turn when his family came back into his life. Category:Adoptable